Lost dreams
by kepc
Summary: Harry Ryan has interfered in his son's life once too often. While destroying Alex and Stevie's friendship has Harry unintentionally destroyed his son and his dreams?
1. Chapter 1 Lost Dreams

_**Just a quick read for StevieLuvsalex a woman who has little time to relax :)**_

As Stevie glanced back over her shoulder, Alex glared at her.

Hesitantly she lifted her hand, gave him a pretty smile then waved to him before her attention was drawn back into the car.

He watched as her face lit up with her beautiful, full smile and she giggled.

A low rumble of a man's voice reached his ears and twisted his heart.

In a cloud of dust they were gone.

...

"Dave Brewer will be here soon Alex! You need to bring King Harold up." Harry Ryan ordered.

Alex stood without acknowledgement watching the last of the dust settle back onto the road.

"Alex!" Harry growled annoyance in his voice.

"What!" Alex answered.

"King Harold!"

"Yeah yeah I know." Alex grumped as he walked away.

...

Harry Ryan inhaled and watched his eldest son walk towards the yards...

He'd moved heaven and earth to keep him from forming any sort of romantic attachment to Stevie Hall.

It was just a whim, a passing crush or perhaps a sexual conquest Harry had told himself.

Alex Ryan couldn't possibly love someone like her.

She wasn't good enough to wear the Ryan name.

...

It had been almost a year since Aaron Royston had arrived in the district, a very wealthy and influential man in the agricultural industry.

Harry admired him greatly.

Aaron Royston had the experience of a fifty year old when it came to just about every facet of his life and yet he was still not quite thirty.

A self made millionaire but the time he was twenty five.

Everything he touched turned a profit.

He was like a magnet when is came to success , easily he acquired everything other men would envy.

...

Harry envied his wealth, his power and his business acumen.

He was baffled when he'd instantly showed an interest in Stevie Hall.

What in the hell could he see in her, Harry had initially wondered.

She was pretty that was evident and she had a lovely body, not that anyone saw that very often as it was always covered in work clothes.

Even when she went out it was usually trousers and a top, not very feminine at all Harry mused and defiantly not someone he wanted at his dinner parties.

...

Harry had watched delighted at first as Aaron pursued Stevie relentlessly and finally after six months she appeared to take notice of his advances.

It gave him more time to find Alex a wife.

But it hadn't worked out that way at all.

Alex lost interest in almost everything.

Dropped out of the pool comp and rarely went out.

...

A few times Harry had dinner parties , under the cover of business meetings, making sure that eligible young women were amongst the group.

Nothing worked.

Alex remained detached and unattached.

...

The final straw came a couple of weeks back at the Annual Fundraising Ball.

Harry demanded Alex attend, to help him represent the Ryan family in Nick's absence.

Everyone who was anyone would be there.

Lots of eligible, intelligent, farming women all dressed to kill Harry smiled to himself.

But it had backfired dismally.

...

Aaron Royston arrived with a large group of his family and friends.

His table held some of the most influential people of the region.

On his arm was Stevie Hall.

Harry couldn't believe the transformation.

She was breath taking.

...

Harry tried not to stare when she'd arrived.

Her dress was emerald green, low cut but tasteful, showing her bust to perfection.

His gaze like every other man in the room followed her small waist as it led eventfully to her womanly hips.

As she moved they enticed .

Glued to the spot until she sat men watched enviously.

Her normally scruffy hair was a mass of shiny curls and her eyes sparkled and her lips glistened with just enough makeup to highlight her cheek bones and pretty smile.

...

Alex saw her too and the smile that he'd been wearing dropped from his face.

Turning back to the bar he proceeded to soak himself with whisky.

No one wanted to dance with him that night, which suited him just fine.

The only woman he wanted to dance with, hardly even gave him the time of day anymore.

...

Harry looked on and shook his head.

He thought he knew what was best for his son.

He was beginning to realize he may have gotten it wrong.

...


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams and the dreamer

Driving down the back road between Drover's Run and Kilarney ,Alex spots a small herd of cattle up ahead.

His heart does a triple twist and then settles angrily back in place.

Slowing he winds the window down as he's noticed her sitting on an old stump beside the road.

...

Stevie and Turbo are sitting beside the road letting the cattle eat some of the grass.

She needed some time out from Drover's and all the excitement Aaron caused every time he visited or rang.

Kate and Jodi would hammer her with questions about him.

Stevie didn't enjoy any of it.

She loved him, but not how they all thought but everyone in town had her engaged, married and pregnant as the rumour mill went into overdrive.

...

She needed someone to talk too.

Tess and Nick were due back in the next few days.

As her thoughts rolled over in her head, several times she felt teary.

Thinking of other things she kept the tears at bay, knowing if she started to cry she may never stop.

Absently she scratched at the ground with a stick.

...

"You alright?"He asks.

Standing she moves towards the car.

"Yeah... just letting them eat for awhile." She replies glancing around at the cows.

He nods and begins to wind up his window.

"Alex don't go." She gushes.

He hesitates and with a look of annoyance snips. "You said you were alright. I have things to do."

...

She pushes her lips together tightly stung by the harshness in his voice.

"What have I done Alex?" She pushes.

"Nothing Stevie."He snarls.

"Then why do you talk to me like I have?" She pleads.

"Where's ya mate? I thought he'd have you handing out scones at a garden party or something." His words stab at her.

...

In one movement she inhales and turning strides towards Banjo.

"Turbo come "Her words soft.

Slowly the little dog pushes the herd forward.

Alex plants his foot spinning the wheels in the gravel.

Banjo shies.

Stevie falls hard.

...

With the cloud of dust behind him Alex doesn't see what happens.

Fancy her trying to blame him for the distance between them.

She's the one that distanced herself from him.

So much for being friends.

What a crock.

Women and men can be friends she told him.

Yeah sure they can until she finds a better offer he thinks angrily.

...

The dreamer dreams of kisses and tender caresses.

Naked flesh and sweaty bodies sensually wrapped around each other.

Pumping hearts beat thump, thump, thump.

...

Alex wakes his head pounding his mouth dry.

Harry is beside his bed yelling at him. "Get out of bed! The Drover's girls need you. Alex!"

"Shut up Harry will ya." Alex snarls as he sits up.

"You're a drunk Alex just a goddamn drunk." Harry accuses.

...

Climbing from his bed Alex grabs his jeans and slides them on.

"I can dress myself old man I don't need supervision."Alex grumbles.

"I'm just making sure you don't drag your sorry arse back into bed."Harry growls.

Shaking his head Alex picks up a shirt and smells it, deciding its fresh enough even if he did wear it yesterday, he proceeds to put it on.

...

Harry shakes his head and says "It's called grooming Alex. You shower, put fresh clothes on, deodorant, after shave, you know grooming. You'll never impress a woman like that."

"Shut up about women and my Mrs Ryan! I don't want that anymore. I'm done. Women aren't worth the effort." He rattles on as he moves towards the door.

Harry shakes his head and follows.

...

Downstairs the phone is ringing and Harry slips into the office to answer it.

Walking back into the kitchen he says. " That was Jodi they still can't find Stevie."

Alex stops chewing his mouthful of toast and tipping his coffee cup up swallows.

"She's probably over at his lordships house." Alex says bitterly.

...

"Why would she be there? "Harry asks frowning at him.

"Well he's her boyfriend." Alex snarls.

Shaking his head Harry says. "He'd like to be."

Alex looks at him and says. "What do you mean like to be Harry? He bloody well is."

...

Stevie wakes.

She's uncomfortable and cold.

I think I'll have the day off today she decides.

Closing her eyes she tries to move herself into a comfortable position.

...

"Jodi said Turbo came home but without Stevie or Banjo this morning. Jodi and Kate had been in at the pub last night and assumed she was home. When they went to saddle up this morning, no Banjo."Harry explains.

Alex frowns and says. "She's probably gone for an early morning ride she doesn't always take Turbo with her."

Harry shakes his head and says. "No she's defiantly missing, they found Banjo about twenty minutes ago but no Stevie."

Alex is fully awake and his heart is pounding when he asks"Where?"

"Where what?"Harry replies.

"Where'd they find Banjo?" Alex yells.

"Down on the back road!" Harry calls after Alex who is running out the door.

...


	3. Chapter 3 Dream Weaver

By the time Alex reaches the back rode Jodi has organized the CFS and they are strategically spaced up both sides of the road.

" Have you found her ?" Alex asks concern evident.

" Does it look like it?" Jodi grumbles shaking her head.

" You're in the wrong spot Jodi she was further down the road near the old bridge." Alex explains.

Jodi looks at him and questions " You saw her? When ? Was she alright then?"

...

He nods and says . " Well yeah."

Jodi looks angry and says . " Either she was or she wasn't Alex."

" We had a fight and I drove off, she wanted to talk."He replies.

Jodi shakes her head at him and says . " We found the cattle and Banjo within a kilometre of here so this is where we'll start."

...

Alex joins the men along the road.

Time moves slowly passed.

Angry with himself he quits the search and climbing into his car slowly drives back towards where he saw her last .

Every one hundred metres or so he stops and calls her name.

Nothing.

...

Stevie opens her eyes and he's there.

She moves her lips but no sound escapes.

Thirst has taken her voice and her lovely lips are left dry.

He speaks to her and she hears nothing .

...

He up ends a water bottle and moistens her lips.

Smiling he kisses her forehead and looks anxiously up the road.

He smiles at her.

She closes her eyes.

...

Alex drives past where he last saw her and stops .

" Stevie!" He yells.

Listening for the slightest sound he waits patiently for something, anything.

He walks slowly up the road towards the old stump, searching the nearby grass and scrub for any sign that she'd been there.

Frustrated by his own stupidity he pleads with whoever can help to please show him something.

...

His two way crackles to life. "Alex ! Are you there... Over?"Jodi's voice calls.

Running to the cabin he picks up the mouth piece and says . " Jodes have you found her... Over?"

" No we haven't I just thought I'd check where you are and we'll drive towards you... Over."

"I started at the old bridge and I'm walking back towards you but so far nothing... Over."

He 's looking out of his side mirror when he sees something.

"Jodi hang on.. Over."He yells and runs to the front of the car.

Grabbing the hat from the scrub .

He stares at it , quickly scans the immediate area and runs back to the car." Jodi I found her hat, there's blood on it! Hurry! Over."

He doesn't wait for a reply.

...

" Stevie Can you hear me ! Stevie!" He yells and then listens.

Nothing.

Fear rises in him .

This is not like her she runs but she'd never leave Turbo and she sure as hell wouldn't leave Banjo in full kit. Something is terribly wrong.

...

Stevie wakes.

She feels an urgency, an essence of love so strong it pulls at her.

She tries to move, a sharp pain takes her breath.

" I'm here..." Her voice gone as she passes out.

...

" Stevie!" He yells again and again.

Nothing.

He runs back to his Ute turning the key he pushes the centre of the steering wheel.

Hooonkk...Hoooonnkk...Hooonk."

He turns it off and standing tall yelling. " Stevie!"

...

Dragged from darkness she hears a loud noise.

A car!

Her voice soft . " Here."

She can hear him but can't work out where he is.

"Here." She calls again .

Nothing.

...

Alex almost runs along the road calling , searching.

The scrub is thicker here and the ground uneven it takes longer to move through

She's been out all night and she's obviously injured there's blood on her hat.

He feels ill, she could die.

She doesn't know how he feels about her.

I should have told her, he thinks.

He reaches the stump where she was sitting just yesterday.

It feels like it was a lifetime ago.

...

Again she hears him calling .

"Here."

" Stevie !" He yells .

" Here..." Her voice trails away.

...

He closes his eyes and listens .

Nothing.

Moving back to the stump, he drops his weight onto it, his head resting in his hands .

He feels the tight knot of guilt and remorse, as it pulls his heart around in his chest.

...

Looking down at the grounds his face screws up in anguish and he can't hold back his tears.

On the ground beside his foot scratched into the earth...

_**Stevie ..**_

_**loves ..**_

_**Alex...**_

Alex wipes his face and listens, hearing the trucks in the distance.

He looks the other way .

Standing he runs.

...

She opens her eyes and he's there.

His tears falling onto her.

" You're here ." She says.

He smiles and nods .

"Yes ."He offers as he lifts the bottle in his hand and moistens her lips.

...

"Found me." She says and begins to cry.

Her voice is small.

He leans over and kisses her forehead then looks up the road.

" I dreamed..." She begins..

His hands frame her face as he cautions " Try not to talk Stevie. Save your energy..."

...

"We were naked.." She offers.

He smiles and quips. "What ya can't get me in real life so you resort to raunchy dreams?"

She closes her eyes, a hint of a smile deliciously hovering on her lips...

When she opens them again she is surrounded by people in uniforms.

...

" Hurt" She whispers.

"Help is here Stevie everything will alright." He tells her.

She tries to smile at him and says ." Alex."

He smiles back at her and leaning over her whispers. "It's alright Stevie , I love you too."

She searches his face, a little grin forms and she nods.

He holds her face , smiles and nods back at her.

With a feather softness his lips brush hers.

She closes her eyes.

...


	4. Chapter 4 A Nightmare for Harry?

_**Last chapter ! Sorry it's a little long but you get that sometimes:)**_

Everyone in town was relieved to hear Stevie Hall was going to be ok.

Even though she'd ruffled a few feathers over the years no one wished her ill.

She was tough , strong ,honest and an extremely hard worker.

Mysteriously she'd appeared a few years ago, a friend of Claire McLeod and Alex Ryan and everyone liked them, so she was accepted on that initially.

After Claire's death they'd admired her as she helped Tess with the farm, her grief and the bank.

...

Harry Ryan had taken an instant dislike to her.

She was a smart arse, although sometimes he wondered about her back ground .

Although rough around the edges , she was mostly well spoken.

But the way her and Alex spoke to each other sometimes left him reeling.

Seeing her dressed at the Annual Ball had made him question everything he'd ever thought about her.

Despite himself he had to admit she looked like she belonged.

If Aaron Royston thought she was worth a second look then Harry surmised he should at least attempt to be civil.

...

In the twenty four hours since the accident Alex Ryan's world had changed .

He felt like a dark cloud had been lifted from him.

As he waited for her to come out of surgery he'd smiled to himself .

She loves me .

...

Aaron Royston was overseas on a business trip when he'd received news that Stevie had been injured.

Cancelling the rest of his meetings he'd chartered a plane and flown back immediately.

His secretary kept him updated with how her surgery went and how she came through recovery.

He was annoyed that Alex Ryan was apparently waiting for her to come out of recovery but from here he was limited to what he could do.

She'd be angry if he didn't tread carefully and he didn't want that .

Not now.

...

Alex had held her hand until she came around .

Although groggy she'd smiled and told him she was glad he was there.

Giving her the lightest of kisses he'd left her to rest, promising to return first thing in the morning.

...

Alex hardly slept , he was restless waiting for his life to begin.

Dreams filled him with joy and lust .

She was there with him all night long.

Looking like she does.

He listened as she laughed and saw her smile.

...

At day break he's up and into the shower.

Lathering his hair and scrubbing himself thoroughly.

He grins.

In a few short hours he'll get to drive her home.

In his bathroom he dresses then shaves applying the aftershave he know she likes .

...

By the time Alex reaches the hospital Stevie is showered and dressed ready to go home.

She's surrounded by flowers.

Raising an eyebrow he quips ." Well these look a bit dodgy now don't they?"

She smiles and holds out her hand taking the wild orchards from his hand.

...

"I love these Alex they're awesome thank you." She says smiling.

He grins and quips. " They always remind me of you, beautiful and wild."

She chuckles.

...

" So it looks like you're a popular girl.' He notes gesturing to the flowers.

She shrugs one shoulder and says ." They're from Aaron. Nothing exceeds like excess."

Immediately he's on guard.

A knock at the door halts the conversation.

" Harry!" Alex states. " What are you doing here?"

" I was in town and thought I'd pop in and says hello."He offers handing Stevie a bunch of oriental lilies.

She smells them and offers . " Thank you Harry they're lovely."

...

"I thought I might have missed you." Harry states.

Inhaling she replies. " Just waiting on the discharge papers.

The door opens and Aaron walks in briskly.

He looks at Harry and then at Alex and crisply says . " Morning."

...

In a few steps he's beside the bed and leaning he kisses Stevie's cheek and says. "You nearly gave me a heart attack Stephanie I think it's time you stopped riding horses."

" What she does with her time is none of your damn business mate." Alex growls.

Stevie holds up her hand to him and says . " Alex it's ok."

Aaron Royston looks angry when he replies. "Don't you dare presume you know what's right for her."

...

Harry Ryan doesn't know where to look as the two men battle verbally.

"Aaron stop it. I love him." Stevie announces.

Harry is speechless.

"You what?" Aaron questions.

" You heard her mate she loves me. So perhaps you should leave."Alex snarls.

...

"If anyone is going to leave it will be you not me." Aaron retorts.

"Get it through your head mate she loves me and I love her. I'm not going anywhere.' Alex says confidently.

Aaron glares at him .

Stevie sees where this is going and says . " Aaron no please."

Alex looks at her and asks . " Stevie?

...

Harry Ryan is enthralled but is stunned when Aaron Royston says . " If you think for one minute that my family would allow this to go on you are sadly mistaken."

Alex frowns at him then looking at Stevie asks . " What's going on Stevie? I thought you loved me ?"

Stevie rounds on Aaron and says . " That's enough Aaron . I love Alex and I don't care what you or the family think I'm staying here."

Looking at Alex, Stevie says . " I haven't been completely honest with you Alex."

Harry thinks just as I thought she's shifty.

...

" Stevie do you love me or not?" Alex asks.

Inhaling she smiles and exhaling says . "Yeah I do more than I've ever loved anyone before but I've kept something from you Alex. I did get thrown out of home for being pregnant and I did join the rodeo circuit to try and earn enough money to get Rose back but my Father isn't a school teacher and my Mother isn't a housewife."

" Stevie I don't care about any of that really I don't ." Alex offers.

Inhaling she says. " My name is Stephanie Jane Royston Hall."

Alex 's world comes crashing down around him .

Harry Ryan thinks bloody gold digger she's married him for his money.

...

"You're married to him?" Alex yells.

Stevie looks confused and frowning says. " No he's my brother Alex. He dropped the Hall so that he wouldn't ride on my families coat tails."

"Wesley John Royston Hall is your Father?" Harry Ryan questions.

Stevie nods.

"Who in the bloody hell is Wesley John Royston Hall?" Alex asks looking at his Father.

Harry chuckles and replies. "Only about the fourth wealthiest man in Australia Alex."

Alex storms from the room.

...

Aaron smiles and says. " Didn't take him long to give up."

Harry waits to see what she'll reply and is shocked when she growls.

" That's it Aaron that was the last straw. I don't give a damn about the money you can stick it and you can tell Mum and Dad that I don't want to see them either and that they can poke their money where the sun doesn't shine. I should have known better than to let you all back into my life . It may have been a struggle sometimes but it is my life and I call the shots no one else. I'm happy don't you get it . Alex loves me and I love him and I don't know where life will take us but where ever it is we'll be together."

"You'll regret it Stephanie, it's a lot of money." Aaron growls.

" Get it through your head Aaron money means nothing to me. Now please leave.' She growls.

He leans over and kisses her cheek and says. " I hope he's worth it. You know where I am if you need me."

She gives him a small smile and answers. ' You can't put a price on love Aaron and you're a fool if you try.

Aaron leaves the room without speaking to Harry.

" Wow you're a very wealthy young woman aren't you?" Harry Ryan gushes.

Stevie grabs her crutches and moves to the door to try and find Alex and says . " Put a sock in it Harry."

...

Alex is sitting in the small garden near Stevie's room wondering what in the hell just happened.

His thoughts roll in waves about her.

She deceived him.

Wealthy, really wealthy why would she turn away from that and struggle the way she had.

...

"Hey."She offers.

"Hey." He replies as she sits beside him.

" Can we talk?" She asks.

" Oh I think you've said it all today Stevie." He says sarcastically.

He hears her inhale.

...

" Alex look at me."She pleads.

He does.

"I love you, the rest doesn't matter. I want to be with you and I thought you felt the same?"She says softly.

"Why did you lie Stevie?"He asks.

"I wanted to find friends who liked me just because of who I am not because of how much I have and I wanted to find love, real love, the kind that takes your breath away and makes you day dream about a kiss or a touch" She offers.

Despite his confusion he smiles at her.

...

"You'll have made Harry's day." He quips.

" I just told him to put a sock in it.' She answers.

He laughs.

" It's ironic isn't it, while Harry was doing everything in his power to keep us apart my family were rubbing their hands together thrilled that he was doing their work for them.' She explains.

"Don't they think I'm good enough?" He asks.

She shakes her head and says . " Hell no, not even close.'

...

" So what do you think about that?" He asks.

"Well we need to book a motel room and then I'll decide." She says biting her lip.

" So a roll in the hay will decide our fate?" He questions a bright smile appearing on his face.

" Pretty much.. if I'm giving up all this money I better get something valuable in return."She teases.

...

Moving in closer to each other he kisses her , then says. " Ok as soon as we get the discharge papers we'll find somewhere flash."

"Bugger the discharge papers. There's a pub across the road."She quips.

Standing he helps her to her feet then kisses her sweetly.

Pushing back she quips . " Come on I'm sure you've got something better than that."

...

" Stevie I'm trying to build a moment here." He teases.

" A moment! This moment has been building for years. Move it along for crying out loud Alex my eggs are getting weary from the wait.'

He laughs loudly as he follows her across the road and quips. " What are we talking babies already?"

As he holds the pub door open for her, she stops and waits for a kiss.

Then chuckling she says. " Well I sure as hell don't have to marry you for your money."

Tapping her on the backside he quips. " Mrs Ryan ! It's got a nice ring to it doesn't it."

She giggles and his dreams begin.

...


End file.
